wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Animus Asylum
Two SandWing twins. Animus power. Insanity. Hornet, goes insane first, before the war. Next, is Wasp, twenty years later. What will they enchanted? Who's future will become putty in the hands of one animus twin? Who will they kill... and how will they change the Pyrrhia forever? (Owned by Searing of the SandWings) Part One: Hornet's Horror Hall Two five-year-old SandWing dragonets sat in the library with their mother, Wallaby. The dragonets were named Hornet and Wasp. Chapter One - Scroll of Secrets - (Wasp) Unlike my brother, I could read. I didn't need our mother next to us in to in the library helping me sound out words. I could clearly read the scroll on animus magic Wallaby had picked out . Animus magic can cause the dragon to go insane if power is used too often. I had these powers, and I definitely didn't want to be homicidal. I traced the patterns etched on the table, listing to Hornet sound out words and then having our mother applaud him. I had read ahead, for I read quickly. Hornet was puzzling out how animus dragons like us could do anything. Enchant anything to do anything. Hornet nudged me in the shoulder. "Hey, Wasp, are you going to help me figure out the words? I bet you can't read this one; it's super hard," he said.I looked at the word he was pointing to with one brown claw. "Hornet, that word is 'insane'," I warn, serious. Hornet's smile drops. "Oh." He turns to Wallaby. "That letter is S right, mum?" Wallaby nodded. She put a wing around him. Hornet wriggled out from her hug. He turned back to me. "What about insane?" Hornet's voice was suddenly much more wary than I've ever heard it before. "Animus magic can cause the dragon to go insane if power is used too often," I read aloud to Hornet. Hornet simply laughed. "Going insane? I don't think we got nothing to worry 'bout, bro," Hornet chuckled calmly, but flicked his wings nervously. "Idea," he said suddenly after a moment of silence. "Wasp, come with me." Hornet tucked the scroll under his wing and picked another out from a scroll rack, and then strode out of the library, flicking his tail to signal me to follow. Chapter Two - Unhinged Chasm - (Hornet) My nervous little brother followed me into our room. I set the scrolls I had selected down and Wasp immediately picked up one. "Animus History," Wasp read off the title. He gave me a 'why, Hornet?' face. "Oh, I might as well come clean about a few things," I confessed. "Firstly, my reading is alright. I can read just fine. Second, We're going to enchant something wonderful. We will be heroes!" Wasp suddenly looked nervous. I snatched the scroll from his talons. "This is for ideas." I waved the scroll in front of his face. I knew the perfect place to plan. "Wait, Hornet," Wasp warned. I turned to glare at him. "You know, you can read. We'll go insane." "Ugh," I sighed. "Going crazy or not, we will be loved by everyone! One of us might even be made king!" "Hornet, we are the only two males in the highest noble family in the Kingdom of Sand. Heroes or not, one of us will be king." "And I've got my eye on Burn," I said and twirled, thinking of how pretty Princess Burn was. I picked up the scrolls off the table and moved aside a tapestry with a big blazing sun in the middle. Behind it, was a door. It was a tiny door, only big enough for us to squeeze through one at a time. "Where does that lead to?" Wasp said, and wrinkled his snout. I made a shush gesture and opened the door. "Follow me, and bring the scrolls," I hissed softly to Wasp. He carefully tucked each scroll under his right wing and silently padded over to the door behind the tapestry. I stepped into the tunnel. It lead all over the palace; with grates and holes above rooms for spying! It was more like a secret passageway then anything else. It opened up in other rooms, too. I disappeared into the chasm. "Hornet?" Wasp hissed silently. after a moment, he gave up and followed me into the chasm. First, we flew up, into an air duct-like tunnel that was over several rooms. The rooms could be seen through grates. We reached the first grate. Wasp and I peered into the room. This room, as I knew, was Blaze's. "Blaze?:" Wasp whispered. I made a shushing gesture. Wasp was giving me a weird look. I quietly stepped over the grate and was now on the other side. Wasp did the same. We scurried past Blaze's room. After we paw our way pass another room, the tunnel abruptly turned left, then started to open up into an alcove. This alcove had a few camel fur blankets and bronze pillows. Scrolls were piled in one corner, and in the other, was a pile of gems and jewelry. I stepped in front of Wasp and spread my wings. "Welcome to my hideout!" I said. "Woah," Wasp breathed, "Wow, Hornet, this place is amazing!" I rubbed my eager talons together. "Put the scrolls on the bed. We have some planning to do." I ordered. Wasp placed the scrolls on the pile, very nervously, and picked up another, read the title, and put it down. He turned to me. "Oh, uh, Hornet, this doesn't seem like a good idea, you know? Using our animus powers like this? I think-" Wasp was over there thinking aloud. I cut him off by jumping in front of him, spreading my wings and raising my tail into attack. "Wasp," I hollered. "What you think about this doesn't matter. I am the team leader." I sat down abruptly, and held out a talon. On necklace from the other pile, one with topaz and amber on a silver chain, started winding towards me. Finally, it was close enough to grab. I snatch it out of the air. I felt stone cold, as if I was a frozen sculpture. I held it up to Wasp. His eyes were wide. I thought hard, feeling a slick sensation through my blood, and enchanted this necklace. I enchanted it to make Wasp quite whining. Whoever wore this necklace was loyal to the first dragon who spoke with them after putting it on. "What did you just do?" Wasp whimpered. I ignored him, and tackled him, forcing the necklace on. "Wasp," I hissed. "Have you changed your mind about the glorious idea of becoming heroes?" He looked horrified. Ripping the necklace off, he fled. I let him flee. One more dragon I could kill. I turned back to the pile of necklaces. Chapter Three - Alone Enchantment - (Wasp) I went down the chasm as fast as I could. I was also sure to be quiet. That necklace made me not want to betray Hornet, but he still needs to be taught how dangerous these powers are. I burst out of a small door and had the tapestry back over it just in time. Wallaby strode into my room just as I climbed into bed to try and plan something in my head. "Hello, Wasp," she said. "Or are you Wasp?" "I am Wasp," I replied. "Ah," mother breathed. "Where is Hornet?" She rung her talons together. I suddenly felt an immense loyalty to my brother, to not give away his plans, but it faded. Well, I need to do something about Hornet... "Hornet is-" I was abruptly cut off by a guard running down the hall. "Queen Oasis needs you, Wallaby," he said between gasping breaths. His tarnished helmet had almost fallen off, so the guard righted it. He tapped his spear twice against the ground. Nodding to me, the guard took Wallaby and scurried away. I placed my head on my fore talons. I don't know how, but in a few minutes, I fell asleep. Chapter Four - Downward Spiral - (Hornet) I put down the last of the seven necklaces. My legendary mark on Pyrrhia's future was complete. These seven necklaces would change everything. They were enchanted, each with a different tribe in mind, to turn any dragon into a member of another tribe. This was genius. I placed all seven in a handkerchief and tied it up. I tucked it under one wing and carefully strode down the chasm. I burst out to find Wasp asleep. Maybe I could kill him. I placed the necklaces in a secret spot behind my bed. I crept up on Wasp. What distracted me was a young SandWing, who was also a high noble, entered the room. "Hornet. Wasp. You are needed for a council," said the noble named Wombat. "You," I hissed maliciously "You will die." I lept on him, though he was quite bigger. I tackled him, knocking him over. My talons were around his throat. His tail swung over my spine. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of anything anymore. No more childish fears, Mother! I was turned around in a second. I grabbed Wombat's tail and held it out of the way. I bit it off, and spit it out. Wombat screamed. I turned back, claws on his throat. He wasn't sure whether or not to shoot fire. I clasp his shout shut anyway, and dug my barb into his neck. Muffled screams. Wombat was dead. I turned to notice Wasp was staring at my with wide eyes. Chapter Five - Melted Sanity - (Wasp) I just watched as my brother killed Wombat. Our friend! Hornet hissed at me and then grabbed me. "You're helping," he ordered. "We must kill as many as possible. Let's start with our mother." I felt I could trick him. I nodded and Hornet sprang out the door. I followed him into our mother's room. Wallaby was standing in front of her nest, a nest of three eggs. Our unhatched siblings. Hornet crept up on mother. Right when he was about to strike... "Watch out, Wallaby!" I shouted. Hornet turned to me, glared, then lept on to mother who had also turned and was prepared for the attack. When Wallaby caught him, Hornet turned and set her left wing alight with flames. Wallaby screamed and threw him. Hornet sprang off the opposite wall, and he glided back down to Mum. He wrapped his long tail around Wallaby's neck. She reached her talons up and tried to pull him off. "No more childish fears, Mother!" Hornet was shouting. "No more!" I had to help. My fight skills were alright, but alright wasn't going to save anyone from my brother. "Wasp! Get that spear and stab down her talons!" Hornet ordered me. I saw the spear. The spear! '' I could use that. Mother had stumbled too far away for me to get to in time, but there was another way. I lifted the spear with my animus abilities. The shaft flew towards Hornet. He moved at the last second, and instead of the spear going through his chest, it went through his wings. "Thought you could kill me, brother?" Hornet hissed, letting the spear tear through the rest of his wing before healing them. Mother lay on the floor, dead. He lept on the nest. Two eggs, Hornet smashed. My stomach flip-flopped. No one would harm a dragon egg! The last egg Hornet held up, with his eyes closed. before he could do anything else, I made the spear move again. This time right through his chest. I caught the egg as it fell from dead talons. The End '''Part Two:' Reality Shifts This is mostly journal entries except for chapter five. First read: Half An Ocean Chapter One - Don't Forget The Greatest (Searing) I watched. I watched as Sunny that horrible hybrid made a criminal thug the new queen of the SandWings. Why make an awful dragon queen when Blister was right there? Sunny was a retched dragon. Now, I was on the hunt for the Talons. I must find Wildfire and his dragonet. Despite protests from Wasp, we were looking for my dead... friend '''s mate and child. My son and I thought it would be better than the Kingdom of Sand under Thorn's rule. We finally found them. I stormed into the camp, shifting through Avian's memories. Must remember what he looks like. I found him. Wild sat next to a purple dragon, looks a bit like a SeaWing. We discussed and decided to live together on the border of the Sand and Sky Kingdoms. We found the perfect cave. Chapter Two - Notice Anything Different? (Driftwood) '''Skip forward one month. ' My necklace was beautiful, but what was more beautiful was it's enchantment. This necklace, as Searing had explained the science to me, bends the laws of physics. It bends the law that drains my soul... every time I use my power. To simplify, or how I would of put it, this golden and diamond necklace prevented any further draining of my soul. Yet... enchanting this necklace made me lose a large bit of my soul, but not enough. I was one for murder, but not the murder of those whom I love. I used my powers often. The other animus in the cave, Uncle Wasp, who was mother's elder brother, well, he gave me strange looks whenever I used my powers to levitate something, or to get back at Basilisk for terrifying me. I swear I want to kill her. The Purple Terror made many threats... and harmed me often. Yet that isn't the point. The point is, Wasp is frightened, absolutely frightened, of going insane. I heard his twin brother went insane at the age of five, and killed his mother and cursed Searing's egg, so Wasp had to kill him with his bare talons. That would never happen to me, nor would happen to him if he followed in my footsteps. Wasp did. He chose himself a nice ring, a silver one with ruby veins running through it. I don't think he enchanted it right. Chapter Three - Sickly Spirals (Wasp) I love my nephew. But what I love more is my ring. The raw red ruby veins caught the sunlight and dazzled, just like Searing's eyes. The enchantment made it more precious. I seem much less... disturbed... than Driftwood after the enchantment of my talisman. I used my powers daily, just like Driftwood. Mostly I levitated, reshaped and broke objects. Searing seemed happier than ever. Two animus dragons with immortal souls no matter how much they used their powers? Like, sign her up! I am glad... Update: I now want to taste Searing's sickly sweet animus enchanted blood. I am turning... I know it. The b**tard said this wouldn't happen... I should kill him... and his mother... and the other two... they don't matter to anyone anyway. Chapter Four - Strange Things Are Happening Amidst The Hanging Tree (Searing) Today... I don't want to kill anyone. Strange. I don't miss Queen Blister. I don't want to be fighting in battles. This is odd. What emotion am I feeling? Happiness? B.S. Wildfire and Basilisk are happy... I am happy? Wasp is happy. Driftwood... eh. Hard to tell. I still sense something is afoot. Putting Driftwood up for guard tonight. -oxoxo Searing Chapter Five - The Night Of The Whispers (Driftwood) I paced back and forth. Mother had told me to guard. She was right - something was afoot. But she had no idea of what was really going on. Nor did she know what I had planned. I was one for murder. I had to protect her. Would she want me too? What if I kill him and she is mad? Oh well... It's Wasp's fault anyway. I crept into Wasp's sleeping cave. Tail poised, claws sharpened, I was ready. Or was I? A black eye opened. Wasp's massive form erupted in chuckled when he saw me. The giggles abruptly stopped. Wasp rose. He looked huge. I was a bit frightened. "You were wrong," Wasp snarled. "You said I wouldn't go insane. You LIAR." Wasp struck me, but I ducked and rolled. His talon smacked painfully on the floor. He shot me a look, so full of venom and hate. I lightly touched my amulet. "You enchanted it wrong, Wasp," I warned. "I'm not to blame!" Wasp lunged again. This time, I kicked him in the face before I could move. My claws snagged his eyelid. Wasp hissed. "So I am the bad guy, huh?" Wasp nearly shouted. This time, he did not move. Instead, rocks came hurling at me. I held up a talon, using my magic, and they stopped. I swung that talon in an arch, then let the rocks hit Wasp. "I still want to kill you," I hissed, a hiss so full of pure hatred that I'd never thought I'd say to my own uncle. I grabbed a rock, and, on my thought, it caught aflame. "Animus against animus, eh, nephew?" Wasp growled. Without a throw, the rock hit him right on the face. I smiled. "I am one for murder." Epilogue - Stained Blood (Searing) I woke early in the morning. Driftwood staggered in my cave, bleeding, burnt, froze, scars and wounds of every kind. I ran up to him. "Drifty!" I screamed. His amulet was scratched, and he was limping. "The dark one... is gone..." he stammered. I gave him a look of confusion. He tossed me something, something in his small talons. I caught it. It couldn't be... Wasp's ring! "I thought you said you guys couldn't take your talismans off!" I cried. Driftwood explained everything. Wildfire.... dead. Basilisk.... dead. And worst of all, Wasp.... insane and dead. The End Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings) Category:Fanfictions